


And besides (another country)

by Katarik



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, POV Male Character, Pining, Present Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-21
Updated: 2011-06-21
Packaged: 2017-10-20 15:09:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/214081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katarik/pseuds/Katarik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That was in another lifetime. Written for the fic_promptly community, theme "long-lost".</p>
            </blockquote>





	And besides (another country)

He has a desk now. And Grapple and Hoist have retrofitted a lab to fit him. Skyfire is not quite certain what to do with it -- the space is very empty.

There is nothing of himself here. There is nothing of his life.

His desk had, when it was _his_ desk at home on Cybertron rather than a quickly-made sturdy affair which Skyfire has not yet become accustomed to, once held padds, half-finished models of chemical formulae that Starscream had discarded and Skyfire had kept for their bright, flashing elegance (unneccesarily complicated, but most things Starscream makes are flashier than they need to be; his work is always beautiful), old proofs that Skyfire looked back to when he needed to look something up. A small jar of energon goodies.

It still feels like a much shorter time than it has been, since he had last had an energon goody. He misses his jar. It had doubtless long since been smashed in the war, along with cities, and mechs, and femmes, and concepts like 'friendship'.

(He misses knowing his jar would always be full, no matter that Skyfire never remembered to fill it.)

There are many things he misses. None of them are currently relevant. They used to be, a very long time ago. Sometimes Skyfire thinks that the years are their own kind of ice, but Starscream does not want to be unearthed. He is happier being a warrior than a scientist. This is something Skyfire cannot comprehend, and does not wish to.

He'll get used to the desk.


End file.
